Final Countdown
by Princess Pom Pom
Summary: 8 Clans are struggling for survival. It's become harder ever since the wolves came in town. But 18 cats are chosen from different clans might save the clans from wolves and other unforeseen danger, harm and consequences.
1. Allegiance

_**Here is the allegiance! I not taking anymore OCs! Period. I don't want this story deleted. And Yes, I add ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan and SkyClan to make it more interesting :) :) :) and I change the title... I didn't think Lost Mist wasn't interesting enough.**_

_**For a half-clan, ThunderClan sure has a buttload of warriors XD**_

_**Bramblestar: You and your stupid OCs filled my clan with too many cats -_-**_

_**Me: SHUT UP! I'M A VERY IMAGINATIVE TWOLEG XP**_

**Final Countdown Allegiance **

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Bramblestar - dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Squirrelflight - a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white paw.

**Medicine cat: **Jayfeather - grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

Apprentice, Dewpaw

**Warriors: **

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom.

Skytail - fluffy gray she-cat (Graystripe's twin sister).

Dustpelt - dark brown tom.

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Hawkwhisker - dark long-haired pale tom with green eyes (Sandstorm's older brother)

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom. (son of Frostfur and Hawkwhisker)

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom.

Brightheart - white she-cat with patches and a missing eye. (daughter of Frostfur and Hawkwhisker)

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Snakewhisker - dark tabby (with darker flecks) tom with green eyes (Jayfeather and Featherclaw's son)

Millie - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Aspenpaw

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom. (son of Frostfur and Hawkwhisker)

Lightningstripe - Beauitful light brown (with darker flecks) tabby she-cat with sparkling light greenish eyes and distinctive white stripe down her back. (Jayfeather and Featherclaw's daughter)

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat.

Featherclaw - a thick, soft-furred, flecked pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Spiderleg - long black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Redbreeze - small, strong-framed tortoiseshell tom with a black squirrel-like tail and black tip ears. (son of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar)

Stoneleaf - large dark dappled gray tom with amber eyes. (son of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar)

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Nettlepool - dappled cream-colored she-cat (with darker flecks) and green eyes (Jayfeather and Featherclaw's daughter)

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes.

Daisy - cream she-cat from the horseplace.

Apprentice, Otterpaw

Berrynose - cream-colored tom.

Hazeltail - small grey-and-white she-cat.

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom with green eyes.

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Foxleap - reddish brown tom.

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Icecloud - white she-cat.

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Toadstep - black-and-white tom.

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat.

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat.

Apprentice, Molepaw

Mudnose - a tabby brown tom with a brown nose.

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat.

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale tom with black stripes.

Shelltail - sturdy gray tom.

**Queens:**

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Foxleap's kits: Beetlekit, a reddish brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes and Swiftkit, a really dark silver-and-white tom with a reddish brown tail)

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Fennelkit, a dappled, striped dark gray tabby tom with black paws)

Spottedclaw - beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar and mother to Toadstep's kits: Sedgekit, beautiful smoky black she-cat, Twistkit, a thick-furred tortoiseshell-and-white tom with harsh amber eyes and twisted tail and Coralkit, dark ginger she-cat with a black paw and gray ears)

Cinderheart - a gray tabby she-cat (mother to Lionblaze's kits: Pinekit, dark gray dappled tom with amber eyes and Olivekit, a golden flecked tabby she-cat with light blue eyes)

Fallowheart - large white-and-black she-cat. (mother of Flowerkit, a white she-cat with silver streaks)

**Apprentices:**

Molepaw - large brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes.

Cherrypaw - cute small, fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Lilypaw - dark tabby she-cat with white patches.

Seedpaw - very pale ginger she-cat.

Snowpaw - white tom with amber eyes.

Dewpaw - gray tom with amber eyes.

Amberpaw - gray she-cat with white paws, white muzzle, right ear and amber eyes.

Aspenpaw - good-looking cream tom with a splitting image of Daisy except he has green-leaf eyes. (son of Mudnose and Daisy).

Rainpaw - very pale bluish-gray (darker flecks), scarred, striped chubby tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a torn ear. (daughter of Dovewing and Bumblestripe)

Otterpaw - thickset, stocky, otter-like tabby she-cat with small ears, pure white underbelly and dark blue eyes. (daughter of Ivypool and Foxleap)

**Elders:**

Purdy - plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner.

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar - large white tom with jet black paws

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Apprentice, Adderpaw

**Medicine cat: **Littlecloud - old small tabby tom.

Apprentice, Mistpaw

**Warriors:**

Talonleaf - a thick-furred dark brown tabby tom with a cream stripe down his back.

Oakfur - small brown tom.

Smokefoot - black tom.

Toadfoot - dark brown tom.

Apprentice, Flypaw

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom.

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar across his back.

Snowbird - pure white she-cat.

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom.

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

Pinenose - black she-cat.

Starlingwing - ginger tom.

Ferretclaw - a grey-and-cream tom.

Scorchfur - dark gray tom.

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat with unkempt hair.

Ivytail - wiry tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Sparrowpaw - a large tabby tom.

Dewpaw - grey she-cat.

Mistpaw - spiky-furred pale gray she-cat.

Adderpaw - A white dappled tom.

Flypaw - A dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Talonkit, gray-and-black tom, Acornkit, a light ginger tabby tom and Specklekit, a flecked tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat)

Applefur - brown mottled she-cat (mother of Patchkit, a large light brown she-cat with soul-chilling, intimidating green eyes, Swiftkit, ginger tom with amber eyes and, Thrushkit, a wiry dark tabby tom with blue eyes)

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat (mother of Webkit, a gray tom with unusual green eyes, and Cedarkit, a thin brown tom)

**Elders:  
**

Tallpoppy - a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

Snaketail - a dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail.

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur and one blind eye.

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Onestar - brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot - gray she-cat.

**Medicine cat: **Kestrelflight

Apprentice, Larchpaw

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom.

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom.

Whitetail - small white she-cat.

Whiskernose - light brown tom.

Nightcloud - black she-cat.

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws.

Apprentice, Driftpaw

Harespring - brown and white tom.

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Jaggedpaw

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws.

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes.

Boulderfur - large pale tom.

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Larchpaw - tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Breezepelt and Heathertail's daughter).

Flowerpaw - golden-furred she-cat.

Driftpaw - cream-and-ginger tom and a very long tail.

Jaggedpaw - black tom with fierce heather-blue eyes (Breezepelt and Heathertail's son)

**Queens:**

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Fuzzykit, a unusually fluffy, thickset light brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

Furzepelt - gray-and-white she-cat (mother of Eelkit, a thin grayish-silver tom with green eyes and Brownkit, a dark brown mottled tom and yellow eyes)

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat (mother of Brightkit, a beautiful light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and, Darkkit, a dark tabby tom with pale green eyes)

**Elders: **

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom.

Tornear - tabby tom.

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker - black tom.

**Medicine cat: **Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat.

Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat.

Molefeather - small thick-furred black tom with blue blind eyes and thicker fur around his neck, formerly of ThunderClan (Jayfeather and Featherclaw's son)

Apprentice, Curlpaw

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom.

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes.

Hollowflight - dark brown tabby tom.

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat.

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom.

Rushtail - light brown tabby she-cat.

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom.

Robinwing - tortoiseshell-and-white tom.

Apprentice, Podpaw

Beetlewhisker - brown-and-white tabby tom.

Grasspelt - light brown tom.

Pricklewing - thin white she-cat with long whiskers and a black paw.

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Curlpaw - golden-and-cream she-cat with rough fur.

Podpaw - brown tom.

**Queens:**

Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat. (mother of Ripplekit, dark gray tabby tom with fierce amber eyes and Sunkit, dark ginger-and-white with short white paws, pink nose, short ears and fierce blue eyes)

Mossyfoot - brown-and-white she-cat (mother of Timberkit, a dark brown-and-white tom, and Shadekit, mottled gray she-cat)

**Elders:**

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat.

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom.

* * *

**SkyClan**

**Leader: **Leafstar - Brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom.

**Medicine cat: **Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs.

Apprentice, Harrypaw

**Warriors:**

Patchfoot - black-and-white tom.

Apprentice, Firepaw

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat.

Sageflight - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Sparrowpelt - dark tabby tom

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker - gray-and-white tom.

Shrewtooth - black skinny tom.

Ebonyclaw - striking black she-cat.

Honeyheart - light-colored she-cat (daughter of Clovertail and Patchfoot)

Sandyfoot - light-colored tom with a darker tail-tip, legs and ears (son of Clovertail and Patchfoot)

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom.

Harveymoon - white tom.

Macgyver - black-and-white tom.

Rockshade - black tom (Clovertail's son).

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son).

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Egg - long-legged cream-colored tom with blue eyes.

Creekfeather - a gray tabby tom (son of Fallowfern and Waspwhisker).

Rabbitleap - brown tom (son of Fallowfern and Waspwhisker).

Nettlesplash - pale brown tom (son of Fallowfern and Waspwhisker).

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw -a ginger she-cat.

Harrypaw - gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside.

Stormpaw - gray-and-ginger she-cat.

**Queens:**

Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, former medicine cat (mother to Sparrowpelt's kits: Fernkit, Cloudkit, Fuzzykit and Starlingkit)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat with dark blue eyes (Clovertail's daughter and mother to Egg's kits: Silverkit, Minnowkit and Stonekit)

Mintfur - gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Petalnose and Rainfur and mother to Harveymoon's kits: Bluekit, Thornkit, Whiskerkit and Volekit)

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Sparrowpelt's sister and mother to Sharpclaw's kits: Dawnkit, Sweetkit and Pigeonkit)

Birdpelt - black she-cat with a gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye (daughter of Clovertail and Patchfoot and mother to Nettlesplash's kits: Nutkit and Oatkit)

Plumwillow - dark gray she-cat (daughter of Fallowfern and Waspwhisker and mother to Sageflight's kits: Daisykit, Bramblekit and Ivykit)

**Elders:**

Tangle - ragged tabby tom, former loner

* * *

**BurrClan**

**Leader: **Burrstar - thick, heavyset white tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Woody - long-legged, shaggy brown tom with yellow eyes, former loner.

**Medicine Cat: **Grassnose - A sturdy brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Finchpaw

**Warriors:**

Wetpelt - a sturdy gray tom.

Sunnypelt - A golden she-cat, formerly of BogClan.

Flamefur - A handsome ginger-and-white tom with blue blind eyes.

Smalltail - A brown she-cat with black ears, formerly of BogClan.

Wilddust - A white-and-black tom with rough fur and dark blue eyes.

Vixenheart - Silver she-cat with black tips, torn ear and bright blue eyes, formerly loner.

Pounce - a tabby tom with a lazy eye and lower fang sticking out of his mouth, formerly of BloodClan.

**Guardians:**

Ryefall - A grayish-silver and white tom with green eyes.

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Weedheart - A beautiful black she-cat with sparkling snow-white eyes.

Apprentice, Antpaw

Shimmertail - black she-cat with a brown muzzle.

Splashclaw - black tom with bluish-gray paws and white ears.

**Apprentices:**

Finchpaw - fluffy golden brown she-cat with white ears and white underbelly.

Antpaw - a reddish ginger tom with dark blue eyes.

Fawnpaw - a very pale golden tabby she-cat and bright blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Silverheart - A grey-and-white she-cat. (mother of Raggedkit, a large dappled brown tom with a pure white underbelly)

**Elders:**

Ducktail - A tortoiseshell-and-white tom.

Whitepelt - A large white tom.

* * *

**AngelClan**

**Leader: **Angelstar - sleek, small, light frame she-cat with green eyes with a scar on her right eye, formerly of CoyoteClan. (Coyotestar and Crocodileshadow's sister)

**Deputy: **Jasminewing - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with black ears.

**Medicine cat: **Mousecreek - light grey she-cat with smokey eyes.

**Warrirors: **

Sparrowclaw - light brown she-cat

Sootfoot - small, sleek white tom with brown eyes.

Vinestrike - tall tabby tom.

Shrewnose - slender tabby tom.

Apprentice, Sheeppaw

Gorseleaf - huge light-colored tom.

Acornfur - brown-and-gray tom with green eyes.

Foxfeather - reddish-and-cream tom with dark yellow eyes.

Hawkbreeze - A brown-and-black tom with a scar on his bushy tail.

Dewfur - a light gray she-cat.

**Guardians:**

Seedfeather - Gray-and-brown she-cat.

Roseclaw - A dark cream tom.

Swiftwing - a golden tom with brown eyes.

Blizzardfoot - dappled white tabby tom.

Dapplestream - A dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes and a scar on her cheek.

Apprentice, Archpaw

**Apprentices:**

Sheeppaw - furry white tom.

Archpaw - gray tom.

**Queens:**

Mossrose - a light brown she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to Vinestrike's kits: Prairiekit, short light brown she-cat with short legs and green eyes).

**Elders:**

Fierce, a brown tom, former rogue (Father of Coyotestar, Angelstar and Crocodileshadow).

Sootmoth - dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes (Mother of Coyotestar, Angelstar and Crocodileshadow).

* * *

**CoyoteClan**

**Leader: **Coyotestar - A leany golden tom with bright amber eyes. (Angelstar and Crocodileshadow's brother)

**Deputy: **Icyspirit (A.K.A. Wolfspirit) - a wolf-like tom with soul-chilling blue eyes.

Apprentice, Softpaw

**Medicine cat: **Lisa - plump brown dappled she-cat with warm green eyes, former kittypet.

Apprentice, Owlpaw

**Warriors: **

Crocodileshadow - crocodile-colored tabby tom with bright amber eyes (Coyotestar and Angelstar's brother).

Rubblewhisker - gray tom with brown eyes.

Emberheart - dark orange she-cat.

Graytail - pure white she-cat with a dark tail and brown eyes.

Apprentice, Mallowpaw

Silentwind - Silver-blue she-cat with white streaks and dazzling dark blue eyes (Coyotestar's daughter).

Aloeleaf - white she-cat with a scarred tail.

Auburnstripe - auburn-furred she-cat.

Chirpspeckle - golden brown she-cat.

**Guardians:**

Logwhisker - brown tom with black stripes.

Gentletail - brown she-cat with russet-colored tip ears and tail.

Apprentice, Electricpaw

Civetstrike - civet-like she-cat with a black tail and paws.

**Apprentices:**

Electricpaw - light-colored tom.

Mallowpaw - brown tom.

Softpaw - pale brown she-cat.

Owlpaw - ginger tom.

**Queens:**

Minnie - small dark tabby she-cat (excepting Logwhisker's kits)

Darkdawn - black she-cat with gray and white paws. (Daughter of Coyotestar and Mother to Blizzardfoot's kits: Floatingkit, huge white tom).

**Elders:**

Loopy - tall dark brown tom, formerly of BogClan.

* * *

**BogClan**

**Leader: **Bogstar - black tom with bright green eyes.

**Deputy: **Woollystep - brown tabby tom with rugged, rough fur.

**Medicine cat: **Frogwhisker - dark grey tabby tom

**Warriors: **

Flintpelt - dark grayish tabby tom with smooth fur.

Galefur - dark tabby she-cat.

Runningfoot - silver-blue tom with amber eyes.

Hollowstep - pale silverish tom with yellow eyes.

Sparktail - ginger-and-cream tom.

Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Blueeyes - light brown she-cat with distinctive bright blue eyes.

Whitemask - silver tom with a white face.

Crismonstripe - russet-colored she-cat with a thick crimoson-colored stripe down her back.

Sparkles - pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, former kittypet.

Mudblaze - brown-and-ginger tom.

Polly - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, former kittypet.

Apprentice, Shockpaw

Milktail - big pure white tom with amber eyes.

Marshnose - ginger scarred she-cat with patches.

Pearheart - a scarred light-colored she-cat

**Guardians:**

Twigclaw - thin, scarred light brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Willowheart - thickset black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Quailpelt - very pale gray tom.

Apprentice, Tumblepaw

**Apprentices:**

Lizardpaw - dark mottled she-cat.

Tumblepaw - dark brown striped tabby tom.

Shockpaw - black tom with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Summer - bright ginger she-cat with brown eyes. (expecting Whitemask's kits)

Nightsky - very dark-black she-cat (mother of Sparktail's kit: Eaglekit)

**Elders:**

Doe - very pale brown she-cat with peaceful green eyes.

Talonfur - dark dappled tabby tom.

Venus - very old dark tabby she-cat, former kittypet.

* * *

**Lightning Valley**

**Alpha: **Macbeth - unusually large white shape-shifting, good-looking Mexican wolf with handsome red eyes, silver-colored wings.

**Alpha female: **Ginger - ginger-colored she-wolf, reddish wings. (Macbeth's mate)

**Betas: **Sunny - very pale sable she-wolf and dazzling red eyes, gray wings. (daughter of Macbeth and Ginger)

Jewel- very dark brown she-wolf and green eyes, tan wings. (daughter of Macbeth and Ginger)

**Delta: **Peach - light-colored she-wolf, black wings. (daughter of Spirit and niece of Macbeth)

**Wolves:**

Taka - black wolf, black wings.

Spirit - small gray she-wolf with a white underbelly, white wings. (mother of Peach and sister of Macbeth and Leaf)

Breeze - blackish wolf with blue eyes (daughter of Spirit and nephew of Macbeth)

Rascal - red, scarred wolf, light-colored wings.

Joey - gray wolf with a snow-white muzzle, snow-white wings.

Dirt - mud-colored wolf with dark amber eyes, brown wings.

Devil - reddish wolf with yellow eyes, gray-and-white wings.

Sabrina - tall, beautiful white she-wolf, black wings.

Pierce - slender gray wolf with a bone-chilling howl, dark wings (brother of Macbeth).

Poseidon - bluish-gray wolf with brown eyes and a long scar on his chest, very pale wings.

Crius - median golden wolf with big brown eyes, ginger wings.

Leaf - small brown she-wolf, brown wings (sister of Macbeth and Spirit).

Tamia - dark brown she-wolf with pale green eyes, dark wings.

Artemis - pure white she-wolf with pale blue blind eyes and a brown paw, white wings with big splashy brown spots on them (sister of Ginger).

Minty - gray she-wolf, white wings.

Dove - very light gray she-wolf, white wings (sister of Macbeth).

**Omega:**

Chase - golden brown wolf, brown wings.

Jessica - brown she-wolf, brown wings.

Robin - brownish-red wolf, black wings.

Maple - light golden brown she-wolf with a black chest, black wings (oldest Omega in the clan).

Stormy - very dark gray wolf, black wings.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Here is the first chapter of the Final Countdown! XD Leafpool who owns Warriors?**

**Leafpool: ERIN HUNTER! :P**

**Me: Good leafy! Enjoy XD XD X**

_(Cherrypaw's POV)_

_I was eating a fresh vole. I slowly licked my lips until I my being called. _

_"Cherrypaw..."_

_I stood still. I quickly turned and got in attack position._

_"Who's there! Who are you! Your in ThunderClan territory!" I leered, with a mouthful vole meat in her mouth._

_Then a familiar, but yet handsome ginger step out. His green eyes sparkled and pelt shined. I almost choked on her prey._

_"Firestar?!" I exclaimed, sounding surprised._

_Firestar blinked slowly at me. His whiskers twitched a couple of times and his tail quickly flickered._

_"Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, Sky, Burr, Coyote and Bog will come together will save the clans!" Firestar said._

_The deceased ThunderClan leader ran away from me._

_"Wait what do you mean? COME BACK! OH C'MON!" I yowled._

_She droped her vole and went after the ginger tom._

_"Come back! Please! Pretty please!" I yowled loudly._

_Cherrypaw kept running and running and stop. She saw a bright light._

_"Hey what the__—" I said._

I immediately woke up. I was sweating and I was breathing really heavy! I looked around. All I saw was my denmates sleeping away. Lilypaw was cuddled up with Snowpaw. Rainpaw was sleeping in very awkward position. Otterpaw was sleeping on her huge tail and the others were just snoring away. I sighed with relief.

Then 7 minutes later, a vociferous yowl came out of no where.

"WAKE UP THUNDERCLAN!" Molepaw yowled.

It was my overbold and prideful brother, Molepaw. He is was always "ThunderClan's wake up call" or something. Not to mention, he is the public nuisance of the clan and he is extremely loudmouthed! I flashed a dark glare at her brother, who stuck his tongue out in response.

"Few more minutes, mom..." Rainpaw mumbled audibly.

"Thank you for like waking me up Molepaw," Lilypaw yawned (no sarcasm intended). "I had like a strange dream last night and I'm like so glad that you like woke up me!"

"Me two..." I said softly.

"Me three!" Dewpaw snorted.

"Same here." Seedpaw said.

"Me four!" Molepaw shouted.

"STOP BEING SO LOUD!" Dewpaw sneered at the brown-and-cream tom.

"Yeah. The whole clan can hear you!" Amberpaw snarled coldly.

"I bet Molepaw woke up all the clans... I think!" Seedpaw laughed.

"Hardy har har!" Molepaw said sarcastically, frowning.

"But seriously, Molepaw, keep your voice down before I kill you." Snowpaw said darkly.

"HEY!" A deep voice said.

All the apprentices and I looked to see who it was. It was, S_toneleaf_, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's son and Seedpaw's awesome mentor. He is the best warrior in the clan! He so much like his father!

"Oh. H-H-Hi S-Stoneleaf..." Seedpaw said blushing.

Seedpaw always had a crush on her mentor. She was often teased by about her crush by Squirrelflight and all the other apprentices. She was too shy to tell Stoneleaf how she felt about him, but I oftentimes inspirit her to tell Stoneleaf how she felt because I'm thee only one who doesn't tease her about having a crush on Stoneleaf.

"Hello Seedpaw," Stoneleaf said in his casual deep voice. He went closer to his apprentice and sat in fron of her. I could tell on Seedpaw's face she wanted squeal like mad. But she was fairly self-controlled, just like her mother, Ferncloud, who died many moons ago. "How are you today?"

"G-Good! H-How ar-are you?" Seedpaw stuttered shyly.

_Poor Seedpaw... She so nervous when she is around Stoneleaf. _I thought.

"That's good." Stoneleaf smiled. Seedpaw's whole face turned red and she looked more pale then ever! I could also tell she wanted to faint so badly, but like I said, Seedpaw has an composed personality. I've never met a cat who that much self-controll!

Stoneleaf went up and back away from Seedpaw. He sat at the edge of the exist out of our apprentice den.

"All our mentors and I talked about you becoming warriors. We think you are ready. But Dewpaw, you will still be a medicine cat apprentice. You still have much to learn!" Stoneleaf said.

"Nah that's okay!" Dewpaw laughed joyfully. "I love working with Jayfeather anyways!"

Lilypaw and I squealed with excitement. Snowpaw jumped for joy. Aspenpaw and Molepaw purred with pride and the rest cheered loudly.

"I'll go talk to Bramblestar. You guys calm yourself down." Stoneleaf said.

He walked out our den and Seedpaw immediately fainted.

"Oh my StarClan, sis!" Lilypaw mewed frantically.

"Don't worry Lilypaw," Dewpaw snorted. "Seedpaw just has a crush on Stoneleaf. It's common for her to faint, I mean, he was so close to her."

Lilypaw sighed with relief, "Wow. Like, thank you Dewpaw because I like thought my sister was like going to die or something. Like, I thought StarClan was going to like take her away for something!"

_She is chummy, but she is a complete ditz... _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Lilypaw your such a mousebrain." Molepaw huffed, sounding annoyed.

"_Ugh _whatever." Lilypaw said.

"Molepaw! Be nice!" I said.

My brother groaned. Yeah maybe Lilypaw is ditzy, but Molepaw doesn't have the right to call her a mousebrain.

"Like c'mon you guys we gotta like be at your ceremony. It's gonna be like totally awesome!" Lilypaw said.

Lilypaw darted her way out the den. We followed her way and we saw our mentors. My mentor Foxleap came by me.

"You are ready." Foxleap said placidly.

I hoped around and I was very excited. Me, becoming a warrior! It was I always dreamed of! Me, standing proudly while everyone chants my new warrior name! My dream was about to come true at last!

Brightheart went by Lilypaw and licked her ear affectionately. She made a friendly gaze towards her apprentice.

"I'll know you and your sister, Seedpaw, will make a good warrior like your mother was!" Brighthear mewed.

"Like thank you Brightheart. That means like a lot to me!" Lilypaw said cheerfully, while blushing.

Amberpaw dashed towards _her _mentor, Mousewhisker. I saw Amberpaw's bright and happy face gleamed up at Mousewhisker, who snorted in response. Amberpaw and Mousewhisker were very close, almost like they were... _mates!_

"You are finally going to become a warrior!" Mousewhisker laughed bubbly.

"Yeah! I'm so glad your happy!" Amberpaw chuckled.

"Now come on you apprentices." Squirrelflight said.

We all went to the meeting. I saw the other leaders there too! There was Rowanstar, Onestar, Mistystar, Leafstar, Burrstar, Angelstar and the fierce, young Coyotestar.

"Bramblestar... Would you like to start first?" Angelstar asked placidly.

"Why sure thing, thanks for asking Angelstar." Bramblestar said sweetly. "Now, first of all. Our apprentices are gonna become warriors."

I went bogarted my way, as a result I knocked Molepaw out of my way and he fell, Snowpaw snorted with laughter. I went up first. Then It was Lilypaw, Snowpaw, Seedpaw, Otterpaw, Aspenpaw, Rainpaw and Molepaw.

"Cherrypaw, Lilypaw, Snowpaw, Amberpaw, Seedpaw, Otterpaw, Aspenpaw, Rainpaw and Molepaw. You have work hard and fought courageously in many battles these past moons. It is time for you guys to become a warriors. I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn. Cherrypaw, Lilypaw, Snowpaw, Seedpaw, Otterpaw, Rainpaw and Molepaw, do each single one of you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost your lives?" Bramblestar said.

"Yes." We all said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you guys your warrior names. For this moment you guys will be known as, Cherryblaze, Lilysky, Ambertail, Snowfoot, Seedstorm, Otterspirit, Aspenlight, Rainpely and Molefrost. StarClan honors your forethought and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Cherryblaze! Lilysky! Ambertail! Snowfoot! Seedstorm! Otterspirit! Aspenlight! Rainpelt! Molefrost!" Everyone cheered.

I dipped my head to everyone. Lilysky danced around elegantly. Snowfoot smiled with glee. Seedstorm also danced around elegantly with her sister, Lilysky. Otterspirit didn't say anthing but just stood still. Molefall was being arrogant as usually and cheered on himself.

"Molefall! Molefall! That's my name, _Molefall!_" He said in a self-absorbed manner. "Cheer it louder! SAY IT LOUDER!"

_Sometimes I wonder why am I related to him? _I though, rolling my eyes.

**Me: Well that's it. I hope you guys like it! Another chapter will be coming soon! Review! No flames please...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: ANOTHER CHAPTER XD Otterspirit!**

**Otterspirit: ...**

**Me: Your always mute like Icyspirit you know that!**

**Otterspirit: ...**

**Me: DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING AT ALL? D:**

**Otterspirit: ...**

**Me: *sighs* Lilyfrost...**

**Lilyfrost: Um, like Pom-Pom doesn't like own Warriors. Like she only owns the um OCs. **

**Me: Enjoy...**

**Otterspirit: ...**

**Me: YOUR CREEPING ME OUT DUDE!**

**Otterspirit: ...**

**Me: STOP IT DAMN IT DX**

**Otterspirit: ...**

**Me: DAMN IT OTTERSPIRIT! DX DX DX**

**Otterspirit: ...**

_My kits... _Blackstar thought.

The large white tom was pacing around anxiously. He has a vexed look on his face. He felt like he wanted to scream. He wasn't in their kits' life!

"What's wrong Blackstar..." A voice said.

Blackstar turned around and saw a ginger tom, Rowanclaw.

"Oh... Um, just thoughts..." Blackstar shuddered. "_Horrifying _thoughts."

Rowanclaw blinked slowly at the ShadowClan leader who kept pacing anxiously.

"What horrifying thoughts?" Rowanclaw asked, sounding intrigued.

"You know I'm love my clan, right?" Blackstar asked.

"Of course you do," Rowanclaw answered as he dipped his head with respect. "You are loyal and a good leader."

"And I really love my clan... but I've kept a secret from my clan... A secret that I should have been out many moons ago." Blackstar said.

"What is it?" Rowanclaw asked.

"I have kits and a mate." Blackstar said.

"Kits? A mate? That's it? Blackstar... I swear your a good leader and all, but sometimes you can be a mousebrain!" Rowanclaw snorted.

"MY MATE IS FROM A DIFFERENT CLAN AND MY KITS ARE FROM A DIFFERENT CLAN!" Blackstar roared.

The ginger tom stopped snorting and looked at his leader. His ears flattened.

"Oh..." Rowanclaw mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

Blackstar took a deep breath.

"From which clan?" Rowanclaw asked.

"_RiverClan._" Blackstar sighed.

Rowanclaw twitched his whiskers. His expression hardened.

Then his silly little brother, Talonleaf came into his den.

"Hey Blackstar, How—"

Blackstar looked at his little brother and scratched his eye.

"SHUT UP!" Blackstar roared.

"Blackstar~!" Rowanclaw leered.

Blackstar's expression dampened and saw his younger brother wailing and hissing.

"Oww—You fox-hearted dungface! Look what you did!" Talonleaf hissed furiously.

"Talonleaf... I'm so sorry." Blackstar said.

"Well you should be!" Talonleaf leered.

"I'm going to RiverClan." Blackstar said.

(Meanwhile in RiverClan)

"Stop TOUCHING me, Ripplekit!" Sunkit whined.

"I'm not touching you.." Ripplekit said.

"Is TOO!" Sunkit retorted.

"Is NOT!"

"MOM!" Sunkit shrieked.

"She isn't going to do anything!" Ripplekit said.

"DAD!" Sunkit said.

Coincidentally, Molefeather came with a juicy, huge fish in his mouth and he sighed as his two kits were fighting again.

"I'm not TOUCHING her!" Ripplekit said.

"YES YOU ARE! STOP TOUCHING ME PLEASE YOU FOX-DUNG!" Sunkit said.

"IF ANYONE'S THE FOX-DUNG IT'S YOU!" Ripplekit retorted.

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!" Sunkit yelled.

Their grandmother, Icewing came and sighed.

"Okay... Both of you stop yelling at each other. Okay?" Icewing said placidly.

"Okay." The two kits said in unison.

"And Sunkit.. Ripplekit wasn't touching you, so stop screaming." Icewing said sternly to her granddaughter.

"HA! See! I wasn't touching you!" Ripplekit boasted.

"That's because your Icewing's favorite!" Sunkit leered.

"So!" Ripplekit spat.

"SO! THAT'S WHY YOU GOT AWAY WITH IT!" Sunkit complained.

"It's tough raising kits." Icewing mumbled.

"I know. One day, StarClan will make Ripplekit and Sunkit get along." Icewing said.

"I know mom." Petalfur said, laughing a bit.

"Don't you two ever stop _fighting?_" Shadekit asked.

Shadekit is the daughter of Mossyfoot and Pebblefoot. Her brother is Timberkit.

"Sometimes..." Sunkit replied.

"Honestly, there will never be no peace and quiet in the nursery," Mossyfoot sneered harshly. "Even if it was peace and quiet, it sure wouldn't last long, not while you two keep fighting."

Sunkit and Ripplekit hissed at Mossyfoot.

"Sunkit!" Molefeather snapped at his daughter.

"What! Mossyfoot is a dungface!" Sunkit said.

"Sunkit is telling the truth the mom!" Ripplekit said.

"Sunkit is kind of right... Our mom does act like a dungface, but she is really kind." Timberkit laughed.

(Meanwhile with Mistystar)

"Blackstar! Rowanclaw! Talonleaf! Why are you three in RiverClan's territory?" Reedwhisker snarled.

"I came here to speak to Mistystar," Blackstar said coldly. "_Your mother_."

Reedwhisker growled but then sighed, sounding annoyed.

"Follow me." Reedwhisker snarled darkly at the older cat.

Blackstar, Rowanclaw and Talonleaf followed the RiverClan deputy.

_I hope she believes me... _Blackstar thought anxiously.

_I cannot believe my brother has kits! _Talonleaf thought enthusiastically.

When they finally reached to Mistystar's den. Reedwhisker went in Mistystar's den.

"Mistystar..." Reedwhisker meowed.

Mistystar looked at her son.

"Blackstar, Rowanclaw and Talonleaf want to talk to you..."

(Meanwhile in the nursery)

Petalfur, Sunkit and Ripplekit were eating the juicy fish that Molefeather gave them.

"Thanks Molefeather," Petalfur said softly. "I was really hungry!"

"Your welcome." Molefeather mewed.

"I've been having weird dreams..." Petalfur said, sounding worried.

"Me too, Petalfur. Leopardstar came into my dream and told me something weird." Molefeather said.

"Me too! Whatever she told you it was the same thing she told me!" Petalfur mewed.

Molefeather's eyes widened and quickly licked his paws.

"You don't say!" The black tom said.

"Yeah!" Petalfur meowed.

Then Reedwhisker darted towards the nursery and came by Petalfur.

"Petalfur! Blackstar needs you! He needs to tell you something _important_." Reedwhisker panted.

_What does the ShadowClan leader want with me? _Petalfur thought.

Petalfur's ears, flattened, "What does he _want?_" Petalfur asked.

"Something important. Just _go! Now!_" Reedwhisker said strictly.

Petalfur flinched and went, but something caught her tail. It was Sunkit.

"Can we go to mom?" Sunkit asked.

"Please mom!" Ripplekit asked.

"Fine. But come on! Whatever Blackstar wants it's important!" Petalfur said.

"YEAH!" Her two kits cried happily.

Petalfur darted out the nursery, along with Ripplekit and Sunkit. She quickly went to Blackstar. She cocked her head as she saw Rowanclaw, Talonleaf, her brother, Grasspelt and her sister Pricklewing.

"Grasspelt? Beetlewhisker? Pricklewing!?" Petalfur mewed.

"We were called to." Pricklewing said.

"It's strange." Grasspelt said, twitching his whisker.

"I'm scared..." Beetlewhisker whimpered. (**A/N: **LOL BEETLEWHISKER! XD)

Blackstar stared at Ripplekit and Sunkit. Ripplekit cowered when he saw the ShadowClan leader and Sunkit was baring her yellow teeth at the ShadowClan leader. Her unusually long, thick claws. There was fur that bunched at her claws.

"Who are those two kits?" Blackstar asked.

"That's Ripplekit and Sunkit. There are my two kits." Petalfur replied.

Blackstar blinked surprisingly and smiled at the two kits.

"H-Hi B-Blackstar..." Ripplekit stuttered, sounding afraid.

"We don't need your warm welcome or smile! Back away from my brother!" Sunkit hissed angrily.

"Anyways... I need to talk to you." Blackstar said.

"S-Sure..." Petalfur shuddered.

"I don't know why you need to." Pricklewing said in a sassy manner.

"I didn't do anything." Grasspelt mewed.

"Just follow me." Blackstar sighed impatiently.

Petalfur, Sunkit, Ripplekit, Grasspelt, Beetlewhisker and Pricklewing followed the large white tom into the forest. When they got to a far away area, Blackstar haulted in his tracks and turned around and faced them.

"We are p-pretty far a-a-away from the c-camp!" Ripplekit mewed. He was close already close to tears. "I wanna go home! Please don't kill me—I mean us!" The black tabby tom started to wail.

"It's okay. I'm not going to kill you—" Blackstar was cut off.

"Why should we believe you!" Grasspelt and Sunkit hissed.

"Because!" Blackstar roared. Grasspelt and Sunkit cowered.

"Petalfur... Grasspelt... Beetlewhisker... Pricklewing... I'm your _father_." Blackstar said.

Grasspelt and Pricklewing jaw dropped and their eyes widened to the extreme.

"Great StarClan..." Beetlewhisker said and he fainted.

"What!?" Petalfur wailed.

"Your our grandfather!?" Ripplekit and Sunkit mewed enthusiastically.

**Me: AND SUSPENSE...**

**Petalfur: WHOA WHAT!?**

**Me: Um... Eh, Review!**

**Petalfur, Grasspelt, Beetlewhisker and Pricklewing: WTF!? **ಠ**_**ಠ

**Me: 凸(⊙▂⊙✖ )**

**Petalfur: (；￣Д￣）**

**Grasspelt: (╬⓪益⓪)**

**Pricklewing: ( ﾟДﾟ)＜!**

**Beetlewhisker: ( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: I humbly dedicated Mistystar123!**

**Reedwhisker: My mom has a fanfic account? o_o**

**Me: *facepalm and sighs* Oakheart, disclaimer.**

**Oakheart: Pom-Pom does not own Warriors. Only the OCs.**

**Me: Enjoy. And let me tell you something... You know Jayfeather and Featherclaw's kits right? They are reincarnated out of ancient RiverClan cats:**

**Snakewhisker is the reincarnation of Snaketooth.**

**Molefeather is the reincarnation of Molewhisker.**

**Lightningstripe is the reincarnation of Lightningpelt.**

**And Nettlepool is the reincarnation of Nettlepad.**

**Now, Nettlepad has an unknown gender and description on what she looks like... For unknown reasons. IDK WHY THE ERINS PUT AN UNKNOWN GENDER AND NOT DESCRIBE WHAT NETTLEPAD LOOKS LIKE!**_** UGH! **_**But I always thought Nettlepad was a girl, but this is just my theory. So I made Nettlepool a she-cat since Nettlepad is a she-cat in my theory. If you read Code Of Clans and if your on Code 6 or past Code 6 in the book... You should know who Snaketooth, Molewhisker, Lightningpelt and Nettlepad are! Now let's get on with the story... And Oh! And other thing, I added Beetlewhisker because I want him to be alive.**

_Previously on Final Countdown..._

_"My kits..." Blackstar thought._

_"What's wrong?" Rowanclaw asked._

_"Blackstar! Rowanclaw! Talonleaf! What are you doing in RiverClan territory?" Reedwhisker snarled._

_"I came here to speak to Mistystar," Blackstar said coldly. "Your mom."_

_"I've been having weird dreams..." Petalfur said, sounding worried._

_"Me too, Petalfur. Leopardstar came into my dream and told me something weird." Molefeather said._

_"Petalfur... Grasspelt... Pricklewing... I'm your father." Blackstar said._

_"What!?" Petalfur wailed._

_"Your our grandfather!?" Ripplekit and Sunkit mewed enthusiastically._

"So _your _my_ father_?" Petalfur questioned angrily.

"Yes I am... You probably don't remember me but I saw you when you were a kit," Blackstar said. "Many moons ago."

_(Flashback; Takes place in Outcast during midnight)_

_Icewing ran with her kits. She would have to show to Blackstar. She remembered him telling him that he would have to meet him at their secret place._

_There when she stop. She saw Blackstar from a mouse length away._

_"Icewing..." The white large tom mumbled._

_Icewing darted closer towards Blackstar. She put her kits down and doted with the ShadowClan leader._

_"Oh Blackstar..." Icewing purred. "I'm so glad you came... I love you! I love you so much!"_

_"I love you two." Blackstar mewed, licking Icewing's ear._

_"Your kits are here." Icewing said._

_"I'm a father?" Blackstar asked._

_"Yes. Meet your new kittens." Icewing said._

_Blackstar went by his four kits. One was a white she-kit with one black paw. The second one was light brown tabby tom, the third was a brown-and-white tom and the youngest one was a gray-and-white she-kit with amber eyes... she inherited his amber eyes just like __**him**__._

_"Their names are Pricklekit, Grasskit, Beetlekit and Petalkit." Icewing meowed proudly._

_He went and licked Petalfur's ear. Who was still sleeping. She mewed in her sleep as Blackstar licked her ear._

_"They are wonderful. But sadly, they will not know who their father is. I will tell them when they are ready..." Blackstar said._

(Back to present)

"No wonder you were being unusually nice to Petalfur and others when we came back from the journey from the lake many moons ago." A voice said.

Petalfur's mate, Molefeather. Blackstar blinked at the black tom with surprise.

"Excuse me for barging in your conversation. My name is Molefeather." Molefeather said.

"I know who you are," Blackstar said. "But I thought you were in ThunderClan..."

"I use to be. I went to RiverClan to be with Petalfur. We couldn't be mates because we from different clans obviously so I decided I should move to RiverClan. I didn't want to break the warrior code!" Molefeather said.

"Who cares about the stupid code? In fact, nobody gives a mousetail about the code and In fact—" Talonleaf snorted.

"Sweet mother of StarClan! Shut up Talonleaf, you mouse-hearted fuzzball!" Blackstar hissed at his younger brother.

"StarClan has a mother?" Talonleaf, Rowanclaw, Molefeather, Grasspelt and Beetlewhisker asked in unison.

Blackstar did a epic face-pawed, "Oooh Nevermined..."

Petalfur was angry with her mother, Icewing and her **father**, Blackstar. She wanted to slap her father in front of her kits, brothers and sister, but somehow... her mind... it kept telling her love her father, even if he is from a different clan. Then the words came out of her mouth.

"_FATHER!" _Petalfur wailed.

She purred and licked him all over. The ShadowClan leader blushed brightly. He never experianced this type of love. The gray-and-white she-cat was acting like a kit. She even softly bit Blackstar's tail.

_My daughter... My grandkittens... _Blackstar thought.

"Do I get any—" Talonleaf was cut off.

"NO!" Blackstar yelled.

Talonleaf hissed in protest.

"But I'm their uncle! I should get—"

"OH MY MOUSING STARCLAN! SHUT UP!" Blackstar said. "YOU DESERVE NO LOVE! I HAVE GRANDKITS! GREAT STARCLAN JUST SHUT UP!"

Talonleaf did a sweatdrop and sighed.

**Me: Sorry if that waas short. Review!**


End file.
